Las Veinte Preguntas
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Porque la ultima pregunta puede ser la mas importante. UA.


**Las Veinte Preguntas**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **the brunette girl**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**E**n el estado de Inglaterra, existe un pueblecito con no más de 2,000 habitantes. Meteorológicamente, es uno de los lugares más lluviosos de todo el mundo, pero eso no le quitaba el encanto.

Hermione Granger era la hija del jefe de policía de aquel pueblo, y ese martes no encontró distracción alguna, entonces decidió salir a caminar por el bosque. Ella era una chica hermosa y educada. Su madre, Mónica, vivía en Estados Unidos con Roger, su nuevo esposo. Hermione, como le gustaba que la llamaran, decidió viajar hasta el pueblo para vivir con su padre. La muchacha consideraba su vida miserable, viviendo los dieciséis años de su vida de manera mediocre. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras sentía como sus botas comenzaban a humedecerse por culpa de los profundos charcos que había por ahí.

Después de tanto caminar, con tropezones de por medio, se sintió desorientada al llegar a una plazoleta. Nunca había visto ese lugar en su vida, por lo que supuso que se encontraba en _Upper Town_, como le gustaba llamarlo. Ese era el sector donde vivían personas importantes con bastante dinero. Suspiro pesadamente y considero la idea de volver a su casa, pero escucho el sonido de un trueno y supo que una tormenta se avecinaba. Cuando sitio que las primeras gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, trato de buscar refugio dentro en su Anorak. Diviso un kiosco al fondo de la plazoleta y decidió correr hacia allí. Saco su celular dispuesta a marcarle a su padre para que la fuera a recoger, pero el crujido de la madera del piso la hizo sobresaltarse de manera violenta. Volteo cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que su acompañante era solo un muchacho que también buscaba refugio en aquel kiosco.

Se estaba secando un poco el abrigo que llevaba. Hermione lo miro mientras él seguía concentrado haciendo eso. Pero cuando levanto su mirada, se dio cuenta de que él no era solo un chico, él era Draco Malfoy. La chica sonrió mientras recordaba todas las tardes que la pasaba jugando con él cuando eran solo unos niños.

Estaba cambiado. Lo único que la hacía recordarlo era el raro color gris de sus ojos. Hermione se mordió el labio ante la inquieta mirada del muchacho, entonces se sintió decepcionada. No la recordaba, o eso creía.

– ¿Hermione Granger? – Pregunto el joven mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Hermione sonrió pero no supo qué hacer. Tal vez parecería raro si lo abrazaba o algo así. Ella solo asintió y lo saludo. Lo que no espero fue el suave abrazo que Draco le estaba proporcionando. Después de recuperarse, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Draco. Su cuerpo era el de un dios. Pudo sentir su dura y bien formada espalda a través de la tela y también sintió los músculos de sus brazos. Después de separarse, Draco le mostro a su acompañante una sonrisa ladina que ella considero perfecta. Compartieron una mirada profunda y cálida, Draco se sintió perdido en esos perfectos ojos color chocolate. Sintió un raro cosquilleo en su estómago y se reprendió a sí mismo por estar pensando en ella tanto.

Draco aún recordaba cada momento que había pasado con ella. Después de que la pequeña niña del cabello caoba partió a EUA, acepto que la quería mucho. Incluso le había robado un beso mientras ella tomaba su siesta. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y sintió su violento sonrojo. Hermione lo noto, y sin poder evitarlo, su rostro también tomo un tono carmesí.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Hermione, de forma casual. Draco sonrió, no sabía que más hacer en ese momento.

–Bien, me he dedicado solo al instituto– fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir– ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido en EUA?

Después de estar hablando un poco de las formalidades, Hermione decidió llamar a su padre, pero en ese momento su celular resolvió apagarse. Hermione bufo y dirigió su mirada hasta Draco.

-No puedo llamar a casa- susurro.-Me temo que estaré aquí hasta que la lluvia pase.

-Eso es bueno, podemos seguir hablando otro rato- Hermione le sonrió sinceramente al joven que estaba en frente suyo. Reconoció que Draco, aunque hubiera cambiado físicamente y ahora fuera el chico perfecto, su personalidad era tal y como la recordaba. Detallista, bromista, tierno y protector. Aunque ahora su humor tenía un toque picante, y eso le gustaba.

Parecía que hubieran pasado horas pero la lluvia no cesaba. Draco y Hermione, después de estar horas hablando cosas sin importancia, estaban en una posición bastante cómoda. Draco tenía las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recargada en la pequeña pared del kiosco. Acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, que tenía la cabeza acomodada en las piernas de él. Parecía como si hubieran devuelto el tiempo y volvían a ser los niños traviesos de hace diez años

Hermione sabía que desde ese momento, ellos serían tan inseparables como cuando eran niños, pues los dos se sentían tan bien con la compañía de otro que sería difícil dejar de hablarse.

Las horas seguían pasando y se dieron cuenta de que el atardecer se iba acercando. Draco y Hermione reían con todos los recuerdos de su niñez. No podían evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Draco menciono aquella vez que Hermione cayó en un charco lleno de lodo, ensuciando su pomposo vestido rosado.

-¿Cómo está tu hermanita?- pregunto Hermione recordando a la bebe que Narcissa había tenido antes de que Hermione se fuera.

-Sophie cree que por tener doce años ya puede tener novio- Hermione rio por los celos de hermano mayor, y luego le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo.

-Tiene derecho, ¿no me digas que tú nunca has tenido una novia?- Pregunto inocentemente. El rostro de Draco se tornó rojo ante el comentario y trato de ocultarlo bajando su rostro y sonriendo.

-No, no he tenido ninguna Mione- en ese momento, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y lo miro incrédula- pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga mis pretendientes.

-Que modesto- se burló- aunque no creo eso de que no hayas tenido novia. Solo mírate, eres…-cerro su boca antes de que pudiera decir cualquier tontería y ponerse en ridículo.

-¿Qué?- musito Draco mientras una sonrisa divertida surcaba sus labios. Hermione se sonrojo como siempre y negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué? ¡Hermione, dime!

-¡Juguemos!- propuso ella para evitar esas preguntas.

-Hermione, no me evadas-

-Juguemos-repitió- aún no se muchas cosas de ti. Serán veinte preguntas- Lo comenzó a mirar haciendo un puchero, a lo que Draco respondió con una sonrisa.

Sintió que por fin podía ser el mismo, el Draco Malfoy que no se escondía debajo de una coraza de arrogancia y egocentrismo. Solo el Draco que amaba a su familia, la música y a su hermosa Hermione.

Draco estaba enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido, aunque cuando solo era un niño era obvio que no se iba a dar cuenta. El tiempo pasó y Draco trato de buscar una chica que lo hiciera feliz, pero siempre que intentaba con una, la imagen de Hermione aparecía en su mente y lo hacía alejarse. Todo había cambiado cuando conoció a Astoria Greengrass. Draco creyó haberse enamorado de ella, una chica de un espectacular cabello rubio, ojos azules profundos y tan esbelta que una modelo la envidiaría. Solo que esta chica era una 'plástica'. Draco cayó en su juego y la falsa faceta egoísta salió a flote. Cuando Draco recapacito, la dejo de lado, convenciéndose aún más que solo Hermione era la chica perfecta, aunque no sabía cómo estaría en ese momento.

El muchacho sonrió ante la oportunidad de conocer las cosas más insignificantes de Hermione, entonces acepto el juego.

-Comienza.- susurro Draco, y el rostro de Hermione se ilumino.

-¿Color favorito?- comenzó ella. El miro sus ojos y supo su respuesta.

-El café- respondió, simple.

-¿Café?-canturreo.

-Acabas de gastar una pregunta.-rio

-¡Eso no vale!-

-Claro que sí. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-El verde-Draco lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Sigue.

-¿Playa o lluvia?-Él sonrió ante su pregunta.

-Definitivamente lluvia, ¿Tu qué piensas?

-Me gusta más la playa

-Que opuestos, eso me agrada. Sigue.

-¿Románticas o de acción?

-Sonara cursi, pero prefiero las románticas a ver a un motón de retardados matar gente- Hermione soltó una risita que intento acallar poniéndose la mano en su boca-¿Comida favorita?

-La italiana. Es mi debilidad

-¿Saldrías conmigo a _La Hermione Italia_ este viernes?-

-Suena bien.- Sonrió- Te quedan dieciséis preguntas, aprovéchalas- Él le guiño el ojo y Hermione se sonrojo todo lo que su rostro aguantaba. Pensó muy bien su siguiente pregunta y luego disparo.- ¿Mozart o Muse?

-Definitivamente Mozart-

-Buena elección.

-¿Animal favorito?

-Diría que el león, es hermoso, ¿El tuyo?

-Tengo una obsesión por los hurones desde hace algunos días.

-¿Hurones?

-Otra pregunta desperdiciada, te veo mal Mione- El chico rio y ella de pego en su hombro- ¡Ouch!

Hermione sonrió, se sentía bien junto a Él. Otra hora paso, pero fue más amena. Estaban por terminar su juego, y el celular de Hermione sonó.

-_Demonios, hija, ¿Dónde estás?-_ dijo un Wendell bastante enojado. Hermione miro a su alrededor y recordó su ubicación.

-Estoy en _Upper Town- _Respondió la chica mientras Draco la miraba con burla

-_Oh, ya te vi_- Se incorporó inmediatamente, mirando a todos lados, esperando que Wendell no la hubiera visto recostada en las piernas de Draco- _Ven acá_- Wendell había prendido las sirenas de su patrulla solo por unos segundos para que Hermione lo ubicara. Colgó el celular y dejo un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, y antes de salir del Kiosco, Draco hablo.

-Mione, espero poderte ver en el instituto- Ella le sonrió y asintió.

-Estaré allí, no lo dudes- dio otro paso pero Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Me queda una última pregunta- le guiño el ojo- me la debes.

Hermione le lanzo un beso al aire y el fingió atraparlo, deseando que algún día fuera real y sobre sus labios. Wendell parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero respiro profundo antes de que Hermione entrara en el carro patrulla.

Al llegar a casa, la joven Granger se estiro en su cama con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios. Saco su álbum de fotos del cajón de su escritorio, y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que habían en él. Nunca se había dedicado a observar aquel álbum, que su madre había hecho mientras vivían en el pueblo. La mayoría eran de cuando Hermione era solo un bebe, pero luego observaron algunas que le llamaron la atención. Sonreía radiante mientras observaba al chico de los ojos grises. Había varias fotografías donde estaban ella y Draco, sonriéndose el uno al otro, tomados de la mano. Jugando y riendo, dos niños completamente felices.

Hermione concilio el sueño mientras observaba con dulzura aquellas fotos. Tal vez haya sido una de las mejores épocas de su vida.

_Tal vez._

…

El sonido de su celular la despertó de su sueño, avisándole que tenía que prepararse para irse al instituto. Se puso la camisa más bonita que encontró en su armario. La acompaño con un abrigo y unos Jeans oscuros. Calzo sus Converse negras y fue a la cocina a tomar su desayuno. Wendell no estaba, entonces decidió no cocinar ese día. Saco un bol donde sirvió cereal con leche, se sentó junto a la ventana de la cocina y observado que el día estaba un poco soleado. Al terminar, lavo el bol y lo volvió a meterlo en la alacena, pero antes de salir de aquella cocina amarilla, vio una notita sobre la mesa del teléfono.

"_Llegare tarde, estaré con Oliver y su padre, en su casa." _Había escrito Wendell con mala caligrafía.

Hermione tomo su maleta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, se fijó en el arreglo floral que había a sus pies. Hermione recogió aquella hermosa canasta oscura con orquídeas dentro de ella. Sonrió y fue rápidamente hasta su cuarto, dejándolo en la mesa de noche. Tomo la tarjeta y la abrió, sonriendo al ver el "_Mione_" con el que iniciaba. Solo Draco la podía llamar así.

"_Mione:_

_Sé que es un poco pronto para esto, pero siento que este es el momento indicado para hacerlo. Sé que soy demasiado cobarde como para no decírtelo cuando estés enfrente de mí pero estoy seguro de que me quedare embobado mirando tus ojos que ni voy a poder decir tu nombre completo. _

_Solo quiero formularte mi última pregunta, y espero que me contestes cuando salgas del instituto, en el Kiosco del parque de 'Upper Town'._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Hermione quedo quieta en su lugar, releyendo el pequeño texto para convencerse de que no estaba leyendo mal. Una radiante sonrisa se formó por su rostro y salió corriendo a su auto, rumbo al instituto.

Al llegar, puso sus ojos y oídos atentos para reaccionar a cualquier cercanía de Draco. Lo malo es que ya estaban a la sexta hora y no lo había visto por ningún lugar. Salió del salón de Español rumbo hacia la cafetería. Abrió las puertas y el ruido le molesto, de mala gana fue a hacer fila para comprar su almuerzo cogiendo solo una manzana y una botella de agua.

Malhumorada se dirigió a una mesa, pero choco con algo que la hizo caer al piso. Estuvo a punto de lanzar miles de insultos al idiota que había mojado su camisa con el agua en botella, pero se cayó al ver los orbes grises de Draco. Una sonrisa remplazo a su ceño fruncido, y si molestarse en levantarse, atrajo a Draco a su boca.

Compartieron uno de los momentos más íntimos, aunque toda la cafetería estuviera mirando aquella escena. Estaban encerrados en una burbuja donde solo existían los dos, nadie los miraba, nadie podía decirles nada. Solo Draco y Hermione. Se separaron por el temblor de Hermione que el agua fría sobre su blusa causaba. Rieron y sonrieron.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Draco sonriendo nervioso.

-No puedo esperar después del instituto.

-¿Y eso significa…?

-Que si

-¿Si?- Draco miro con una gran sonrisa a su novia.

Ella asintió, y lo volvió a besar, demostrándole todo su amor, y al mismo tiempo haciendo aquella promesa que seguro cumpliría

_Juntos por siempre_

**Fin :)**

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Este es un One-Shot que llevaba haciendo desde hace rato y hasta el sábado se me ocurrió terminarlo, y aquí esta ;D**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Review?**

**Besos, Morita**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Me encanta este fic…

¿A ustedes no?

Apostaría a que si…

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
